Prescription drug manufacturers are concerned with adverse events experienced by users of their prescription drugs. An adverse event is an identified, undesirable experience associated with the use of a particular prescription drug in a particular person as reported by an identifiable individual. For example, an adverse event may involve a specific side effect (e.g. nausea, dizziness) experienced by a particular user of the prescription drug. When a prescription drug manufacturer learns of an adverse event, the manufacturer will typically seek information about the particular user, the reporter of the event, the drug associated with the event, and a description of the adverse experience. Software-based systems have been developed to store and analyze such data. However, certain adverse events, namely, abuse and diversion, associated with the distribution of a prescription drug that has an associated abuse liability potential have not been adequately addressed in existing software-based systems. Examples of such adverse events include theft of prescription drugs, black market sales of prescription drugs, misuse of a prescription drug in a community, abuse and addiction to a prescription drug in a particular community, and the like. Accordingly, what is needed is a system to analyze and manage occurrences of certain adverse events such as abuse and diversion associated with a distribution of prescription drugs that have associated abuse liability potential into the commercial marketplace.